templarsoftwilightfandomcom-20200214-history
Bellator-class Star Battlecruiser
The Bellator-class Star Battlecruiser, also known as the Bellator-class Star Destroyer, Bellator-class Super Star Destroyer, and the Bellator-class Star Carrier was the largest and most powerful mass production starship class produced by the Mikaru Shipwrights and fielded by the Free Echani Alliance. It was based of designs of the Imperial-class Super Star Destroyer which the Empire was planing on forcing the Corporation to produce. In classic Echani battlefield Irony, the design was used against them, with Mikaru modifications. The Ship, while designated a Battlecruiser was designed as a Battle Carrier, to have the offensive powers of a Battleship and the Starfighter abilities of a carrier. In this regard the ship was a complete success, it out gunned the ImpStarDuce, and had nearly twice the starfighter capacity, while having a comparable compliment of ground and assault vehicles. Due to its massive size and weapons load out the ship was considerd by the New Republic and the Imperial Remnant, a Super Star Destroyer. Characteristics Design The outward appearance of the Bellator-class was rather standard of the Star Destroyer design. A long, arrowhead shaped craft so familiar now of Kuat Drive Yards capital ships for the last half century. Though the rear of the ship contained a near mon calimarian inspired section which held the central thruster bank. Like star destroyers of the past it featured a command tower, but unlike the Kuat system, which generally had the tower jutting out of the ship towards the end suddenly and obviously, there was a general build up of superstructure, like a series of steps, leading up to the tower. The ship was actually slightly more slender than most Star Destroyers, having a somewhat more needle like shape than the Imperial-class. This slender profile made for a slightly more effective generation of shield layers over the ship, and making targeting from above or below a bit more difficult, however not by much. Like star destroyers of the Old Republic and New Republic the Bellator-class was often decorated with the symbol of its fleet. FEA Belators however all carried the symbol of the Free Echani Alliance then either a clan seal, or a fleet seal on their fighters. Roles While designed for the role of heavy ship to ship combat the Bellator had secondary roles from Starfighter Carrier, to Military Transport, to Planetary Defense. As a multi role craft it was very versatile, it was favored by the FEA as a command ship, a role it filled well. Battleship The Bellator excellent at being a battleship, its massive armament made it more than a match for the standard Imperial classes. The ship was of such high armament and defensive power that one lone Bellator could participate in a running battle with a number of smaller Imperial class ships and attain victory. One Bellator was considered to be the equivalent a number of old Victory-class Destroyers. Carrier As a carrier the Bellator was considered twice as effective as the Imperial II-class carrying twice the fighters. The class could carrying 144 fighters, or twelve squadrons. The FEA variant generally carried three squadrons of Star Hawk-class Interceptors, three squadrons of Star Fury-class Fighters, Three Squadrons of Star Shadow-class Starfighter, and three squadrons of Scimitar assault bombers. Assault Carrier The term Assault Carrier refers not to a ships ability to be a starfighter carrier or to carry out an assault on its own, but to its ability to ferry land based equipment, vehicles, and personnel to preform an assault. By its standard compliment the Bellator was one of this sub-class, just as the Imperial II was. It carried near the same compliment of ground and assault vehicles (save the use of the AT-SE over the AT-ST), and the addition of several thousand more troops. Category:Mikaru Clan Category:Starships Compliment The standard compliment generally carried three squadrons of Star Hawk-class Interceptors, three squadrons of Star Fury-class Fighters, Three Squadrons of Star Shadow-class Starfighter, and three squadrons of Y-wings. In addition to this it carried 12 shuttles, a number of troop transports, AT-AT carriers, 10 AT-ATs, and 20 All Terrain Shock Enforcers, plus several thousand troops for planetary assaults and liberations. If acting as a dedicated carrier it could carry nearly 500 starfighters of various forms and shapes. In this form one Bellator could patrol and defend an entire star system. As a dedicated Assault Carrier it could hold enough ground forces, ground vehicles, and support supplies and equipment to occupy an entire planet. Generally however the standard was kept so that a Bellator could balance itself and adapt to the situation and missions at hand. Offensive and defensive systems History Galactic Civil War Yuuzhan Vong War Force Cold War Sith-Imperial War Behind the Scenes The Bellator-class Star Battle cruiser is based from the images of a ship of the same name by the artist Fractalsponge. His images of the ship were of such high quality and resolution that it was possible to count individual weapons systems on the ship.